Nothing Left for You
by Ace Trainer Sarah
Summary: Tony visits his cousin Jane in Boston and has to stay at Maura's house... who does she remind him of? Short 4-part story.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a warning right now-this fic was written at 3:30 in the morning. The whole thing. Some of it may be edited later, but the majority of it is spontaneous writing that occasionally doesn't make sense and could use a better writer to do it justice. I decided to post it solely because I enjoyed the plotline.**

**xXx  
><strong>

Jane was finishing the phone call she was having with her cousin on her way into work. He was coming to visit her the following week, and she had to find some place for him to stay. Her apartment was just too small to fit them comfortably. On her way in the front doors, she ran into Maura.

"Okay, yep, see you next week," Jane said into the cell phone. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, kay? Sounds good. Bye."

"Who was that?" Maura said with a sickening, to-early-to-be-this-happy smile.

"My cousin's coming to town and I have nowhere to put him." She sighed and put the phone away in her pocket.

"You want him to stay at my house? I have a guest bedroom in the main house," Maura offered.

"You might as well open a shelter for all the people in my family that you house over there," Jane said. "My mother, my brother, now my cousin…"

"So I take it I'll have to make the bed?" Maura said with a laugh.

"It would help immensely. He's coming Tuesday."

"Is this a family member I've met before?" Maura was curious.

"Don't think so. And I want you to promise you won't get into a relationship or anything complicated with him. He's not the kind of guy you want to mess around with. He either grows really attached, or throws you away," Jane said.

"Is he that bad?" Maura looked worried. "Maybe I should Google him."

"Feel free. He works at a government agency… _Very_ Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo of NCIS."

Maura stopped dead in her tracks. She seemed to panic, which only made Jane worry.

"You haven't met him before, have you?"

"I…" Maura wasn't forming words. "I read… uh… article on him?" She paused and gathered her thoughts. "Oh yeah. I know about his recent issues with him going to Somalia to rescue a fellow agent, right? Dangerous stuff."

"The tip of his love life's iceberg. We were friends since we were kids, and when we got older he felt the need to tell me stuff." Jane stopped at the coffee counter and ordered a cup before heading to her desk.

"Has his love life been that complicated?"

"Well, unfortunately for him, his love life has mainly been interrupted by work," Jane laughed, but then grew more serious. "Sad story, actually. He really, really liked this girl he used to work with, and she was killed in the line of duty. Kate, her name was."

Maura paused again, heart racing. Jane was having trouble understanding it. "Don't tell me you're already interested in him or something, are you? Because really, I can find somewhere else to put him."

"It's fine," Maura said. "So, what happened to him after she died?"

"Well, he got sent undercover and fell for this other girl, and when he told her he was undercover she was pretty pissed and they hardly ever spoke again. More recently he tells me about this agent who started after Kate died, and he likes her but he doesn't think it'll ever go anywhere."

"Really? That's kind of sad," Maura said, giving a look of grief on her face. "Did the Kate girl love him back?"

"He never really found out," Jane said. "I guess they slept together a few times, and even though he wanted to tell her about his feelings, she died before he could."

"Alright. Enough with the sad stories," Maura said. "So how long is he staying?"

"Well, he could only get three days off work, so only until Thursday." Jane rolled her eyes and leaned towards Maura. "His boss is a little bit of a nut."

Maura laughed. "I bet."


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony!" Jane yelled down the street. "Down here."

Tony went to his trunk and took out a suitcase. He extended the bar and rolled it along behind him down the sidewalk. When he got to Jane sitting on a stoop, she stood and hugged him.

"Long time no see, cousin," Tony said with a smile.

"I know," Jane smiled back. "Too long. Now, you're staying here. It's my friend's house and she has a guest bedroom. Ma comes over every morning before she goes off to work, so there'll be a familiar face around."

"Sounds good. Where do I throw my stuff?" Tony walked up the steps next to Jane. She opened the door to reveal an empty hallway. Jane seemed confused, because she was sure that Maura would have wanted to be there to greet the visitor.

"Maura!" she yelled into the house.

"Be down in a minute!" she shouted down the stairs. "She him the guest room for me."

Jane let Tony to the guest bedroom, where he dropped his suitcase.

"So, this Maura… she's pretty?" Tony winked.

"No. No, no no." Jane wagged her finger in his face. "Off limits, buddy. This is your place to stay, but you're not allowed to make advances. Not at all."

"Fine," Tony said, reasoning with himself that she's probably not all that gorgeous anyway.

They walked back into the living room. Maura was standing on the other side of the room. When Tony saw her, his jaw dropped.

"Hi, Tony," she said. "I'm _Doctor Maura Isles_." She put emphasis on her name, which she usually didn't when introducing herself. Jane brushed it off.

"Hey, _Maura_," Tony said, losing his smile. "Can I get a glass of water? Or something?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." She hurried off to the kitchen.

Once Maura was away, Jane turned and punched Tony in the arm. "Don't be rude! Don't ask her for things!"

"Hey, I have to talk to you about this. Alright, it just freaked me out a little bit. You know, she looks exactly like Caitlin Todd, the agent I used to work with?" Tony seemed genuinely shocked by it.

"I know, I know. But it's not like it's the same person, right?" Jane didn't want conflict. "Just, get over it and stop gaping at her."

"I… alright." Tony wasn't going to argue. Ever since they were kids, Jane always won the fights they had anyway—even the physical ones.

Maura came back in with the water. "Here," she said, handing Tony the glass.

"Thank you," he said. He politely took a sip, even though they all knew he wasn't thirsty.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Jane said. "Tony, you should go unpack before you do anything else." Jane emphasized the last two words of her statement.

"Yeah, good idea." He stood and went back to the guest room.

"Maura," Jane said after Tony was out of earshot, "remember that agent I was telling you about? Kate, the one that died? He says you look just like her. I just don't want this to be something hanging awkwardly between you two."

"It'll be fine. I'm not a Kate." Maura smiled. "So I even look like a Caitlin to you?"

"How'd you know her name was Caitlin?" Jane said.

"I uh, overheard you from the kitchen," Maura said sheepishly.

"Right. He needs to learn to keep his mouth shut," Jane laughed. She stood from the couch and moved to the door.

"And remember," she said before leaving, "don't let his charm get to you."

"I'll try to remember that one," Maura said, but she already knew it was going to be difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Maura was watching television on the couch. Tony came out of the guest bedroom and into the living area.

"You can sit and watch with me," Maura said, gesturing to the couch beside her.

"I'll take you up on that offer," Tony said, flashing his signature DiNozzo grin.

Once he had been sitting a minute, Maura turned to him. "Jane told me not to fall for your charm."

"Oh did she?" he said, laughing a little. "She doesn't like the majority of the relationships I get in, if she even describes them as relationships."

"She told me you were involved with a coworker a few years back, but she died," Maura said, giving him a look that displayed sympathy.

"Yeah," Tony said. He looked at Maura with longing eyes. "You know, she looked just like you."

"Isn't that strange?" Maura said. "What was she like?"

"She was smart, brave." Tony smiled at a memory. "Headstrong and a little bit stubborn. She liked things her way. She teased me a little bit."

"I'm sure she did it lovingly." Maura smiled at him.

"I don't know how she meant it. I wish I had asked her when I had the chance," he sighed. "She died soon after I decided I was going to tell her I liked her."

They sat in silence for a few minutes after that. It was like they were mourning the loss of a loved one. Maura was empathizing with Tony about losing someone.

"It sounds stupid, doesn't it?" Tony said, smiling again, but with less enthusiasm and with more irony. "Like a high school flick from the seventies. Teenager meet teenager, fall in love, one of them dies. The other one then spends life looking for a second chance. Rarely do they find one."

"I know the feeling of a lost love," Maura said. "I've lost a few in my lifetime, for different reasons. Recently one lover left, came back and then left again as abruptly as he'd reappeared in my life."

"It sucks, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it most definitely does suck."

Tony and Maura just sat in silence again. They both seemed to be contemplating things. Thinking about lives, lost loves, and how to fix it. At the moment, they were both feeling lonely. How can two adults help each other fix the loneliness inside them?

Maura turned and kissed Tony. A full, hearty, yearning kiss that lasted longer than she intended it to. Once they broke apart, Tony couldn't decide if he should continue to follow his feelings on this one or follow the directions his cousin gave him.

"She told me to stay away from you, too," Maura said, reading his mind.

"Should we agree to do and say we didn't?" Tony asked, regaining his cheesy grin.

"I think we shall." Maura barely spoke the words before their mouths were reconnected in a flurry of passion, mashing and moaning and wanting more.

Maura turned over until she was on Tony's lap. His hands encouraged her movements, and finally he stood up, holding her, and moved to the hallway.

Their mouths never separated. He moved to the guest bedroom, only because he didn't know where her bedroom was. He was sure he wanted to do this. He didn't care what Jane had told him. He needed this.

Maura's skirt was gone in a flash, and Tony's shirt was gone just as quickly. The rest of the clothes were shed in a matter of seconds. The two bodies collided in a mass of lustful fury, sex that was more for primal need than mental or emotional connection and love.

It was over faster than they'd expected. They laid on the bed in a mess, breathing deeply and wondering what they'd just done.

Tony wasn't sure he could find a word to describe it. "Well, that was…"

"Outrageous."

Tony flipped over on top of Maura, looking her straight in the eye.

"What did you just say?"


	4. Chapter 4

Maura now sat on the edge of the guest room's bed, dressed only in panties and a button-up shirt that barely covered her chest. She sat with a saddened look on her face, not speaking.

Tony was pacing across the floor, shirtless, but now wearing pants. "Alright," he said. "This whole coincidence thing is not working out for me."

"I'm sorry," Maura said, not looking at him.

"Why did you say 'outrageous', of all the words out there?" Tony was confused. "Did Jane tell you about this? Was this all some sick joke she put you up to?"

Maura's face softened, finally understanding what she did wrong.

"That's a word you used with Kate."

"See, I don't get it." Tony stopped pacing and sat on the bed next to Maura. "Why do you know that? Since when is my love life common knowledge? Is the next Jeopardy! category going to be 'Secrets of Tony's Love Life'?"

"I don't know what to say," Maura said, putting her hand on Tony's leg.

"Don't say anything." He was hurt. Maura could see that. "There's nothing to say, right? It was some odd coincidence? Let's just forget tonight ever happened."

"Tony…" Maura moved closer to him on the bed, his response to which was to move away from her. She wouldn't let him go far enough. "I missed you so much. _So damn much_."

"Care to explain what the hell's going on?" Tony said, now getting angry. He was sure it was some evil practical joke that Jane wanted to play on him for giving in when she told him not to.

"I… there's so much to explain." Maura sighed. "Tony, I never meant for it to happen that way. But, I was in danger… then by the time it was over I was so comfortable here I couldn't just leave…"

Tony was confused. He thought she was talking about the sex they just had. "What put you in danger?"

"Ari."

"Excuse me?" Tony was now interested in every detail of what Maura had to say. She really was trying to make fun of him.

"Look," Tony said. "I don't really like being made fun of. Although, I can usually take it. But this is a little much. My emotions should be left alone. Maybe I should go find a motel somewhere."

"Please, don't leave." Maura paused for a moment, then inhaled deeply before continuing. "Tony, it's me. Kate."

Tony couldn't speak. He didn't want to process what was going on. He still thought he was being lied to.

"I know, you'll want proof." She thought back to moments when they were together. "The shower. Me… well, singing. 'Outrageous' and you… well, you know what you did after that. What _we_ did."

"Right. And I don't want to know how you know about that. But you can't be Kate." Tony was now standing, in disbelief.

"But you said yourself—"

"That you _look_ like her. Not that you are her."

"Okay. How about when you got the plague? And I stayed with you all the way through? Even though I was fine! I loved you even then." Maura was on a roll.

"Look, there's just no way…"

"It's me, Tony. Look at me! I can't fake this stuff."

"I don't believe you." Tony glared at her. "What can't you fake? You're either faking being Kate right now or you're Kate and you managed to fake your own death. So, what can't you fake?"

"I can't fake being Kate." Maura stood up to look up into his eyes. "You're telling me you don't remember who I am?"

"It's not every day you get a second chance at love."

"You still love me?"

"How could I not?" Tony sighed. "There's just one problem…"

"Oh?" Maura said.

"How are we going to tell Jane?"

**xXx**

**Subscribe to my Author Alerts for the upcoming sequel entitled, _Please Don't Forget Me_.**


End file.
